Beast Boy? Or Beast Girl?
by taladon
Summary: Raven accepts Slade & Trigon's deal. So how long is BB going to be BG?
1. Default Chapter

Ok guys, here's a new fanfic for you. The rating is PG-13 for some later stuff . Enjoy! (No, I don't own Teen Titans or any of that other junk) 

-----------------------------------

"Beast Boy, for the last time, leave me alone!" shouted the dark haired preistess of Azarath.  
"It's that time of the month and you know it. I need to be alone and meditate, but evertime I try to find any peace, you show up wanting me to try some tofu or make me laugh. Well get this and get it good. I'm not laughing", fumed Raven as she stalked off toward her door; her stride less than confident.

"Man BB, maybe you should take it easy around Rae. I mean, you don't know what she goes through during those monthly cycles. I've read that it really takes alot out of a person", explained Cyborg as Beast Boy joined Cyborg on the couch to watch television. Beast Boy stared out the window at the bay, watching the carefree seagulls flying overhead. As he looked into the water, he could see the fish swimming around the dark blue water.  
Beast Boy decided that Cyborg was right. He did bug Raven alot of the time, but it wasn't because he wanted to be a pest. Quite the opposite, he very much wanted Raven to notice him. But she couldn't. Even after explaining about Trigon and how dangerous it would be for her to fall in love with anyone, he still couldn't believe that Raven was totally unable to show affection for him. After all, he wasn't just anyone. No, he was Beast Boy, and he never had trouble getting anyone's attention. Of course, having green skin made it easier, but still he couldn't understand why Raven constantly shot him down. Beast Boy started napping as he thought back and reiminised about some of the other people in Raven's life.

Well, first and foremost there was Malchion. He seemed like Raven's knight in shining armor. He was perfect for her in every sense of the word. Like her, he was magical. He was also held captive by magic must the same way Raven was never free because of Trigon.  
The thought of Trigon made Beast Boy's blood boil. The terrible atrocities that abomination did to Raven were just awful beyon words. Beast Boy wasn't much on religion, but he swore that there was no God out there that would allow something so despicable and vile as Trigon to exist.

However, Beast Boy soon grew weary of these thoughts and drifted into a fitful sleep. His dreams twisted and turned, constantly rehasing the ways he and Raven were different. How Raven was always tidy and clean, while Beast Boy was a slob. How her room, while scary, was uncluttered, with everying in its place. How there were times at night when he would lie awake and here her crying out, as if in pain. And how the next day Raven would wash her bed sheets and blankets, not saying a word to anyone and skipping breakfast. He knew she was going through womanly things, but knew they were personal and for once, he didn't bother her about it.

Beast Boy soon began dreaming about what being a female would be like. His mind played with him in various women's clothes, trying on dresses and eyeshadow. At one point, he looked into a mirror and screamed. His skin had changed from green to a Starfire like shade of pink. Beast Boy was puzzled. He started wondering if his brain was trying to tell him something, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He looked at his hands and saw long, slender fingers with ruby red polish. They seemed to sparkle like the sun. At this point, Beast Boy told himself there was no way this could be real and that he would wake up soon. He stood up and started to walk away from the dressing table he was seated at when a figure approached. At first he couldn't tell who the person was becuase there was a black aura around them. But then she spoke.

"Beast Boy, wake up. Come on Gar, this is important. You must wake up." Slowly the voice grew louder and light seemed to seep in from somewhere. Beast Boy slowly sat up rubbing his head.

"Woah, dude what happened?" asked Beast Boy in a strangly high, feminine voice.

"Actually we were hoping you could tell us BB", said Robin as he helped Beast Boy sit up.

"You were still asleep on the couch when Cyborg went to bed, so he put you back in bed. Said you were mumbing something about dresses. When you didn't show up for breakfast this morning, I came to see if something was wrong. And, well, it looks like there is", explained Robin slowly.

Beast Boy looked into Robin's eyes and saw that the Boy Wonder seemed afriad about something.  
"Well, what's wrong. I just have a frog in my throat or something", replied Beast Boy with the same strange voice.

Just then Raven walked into the room carrying a mirror. "Beast Boy, look in the mirror", said Raven coldy. Beast Boy looked at Raven and saw the same scared look.

"Ok guys, what's the big prank?", asked Beast Boy as he turned his head to look in the mirror. Beast Boy looked in the mirror and screamed.

"NO! NO! This is SO not happening. This is a dream. Please tell me this is a dream. No, not a dream a nightmare!", cried Beast Boy as looked at his friends hoping they would vanish and this was all the result of a bad tofu dog.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy, it looks like you've turned yourself into a girl", replied Robin.  
Beast Boy looked at his hands and saw the same ruby red fingernails staring back at him. He promptly fainted.

---------------------------------

Well, how was it? I haven't written any fanfics for awhile and wanted to get back in the game.


	2. Why can't I change back?

(No, this isn't going to be slash. Beast Boy is straight as a pencil. In more ways than one  Also, standard disclaimers apply.)

* * *

Starfire gently shook Beast Boy awake once more, and offered a pretty smart suggestion. "Beast Boy", she said "Why don't you simply turn yourself back into a boy. You look funny as a girl."

"Yeah man, this is starting to creep me out too. The jokes over man, change back," chided Cyborg.

Beast Boy sat up and concentrated. At first, it seemed like the plan was going to work. But for some reason, halfway through morphing, Beast Boy reverted to his original appearance.

"What the?" questioned Beast Boy as he tried again, and again, and again until he was wore out.

"Dude, I don't get it. I should be able to just change back, but partway I get stuck. It's like there's a part of me that's missing", mused Beast Boy.

"I think we should have a meeting to discuss your situation further", said Robin as stood. "Everyone meet in the kitchen in 10 minutes."

As everyone started to leave, Raven put her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Um, Beast Boy, you may not realize it, but all you're wearing is a gown. You may want to put some more clothes on", Raven explained as she tried to not laugh at Beast Boy in his low cut purple gown. His hair was blond, and just as shaggy as when he was a guy.

"Ok, thanks Raven", replied Beast Boy as he headed for his closet. He picked out a black t shirt and an old pair of shorts. Since Beast Boy was really only 15 years old, he felt funny about undressing, so he closed his eyes as he removed the gown and put the clothes on. Looking in the mirror, Beast Boy realized that his chest was kinda poking through his shirt and his shorts seemed tight.

As Beast Boy headed to the kitchen, he pondered what to do about his clothing situation. He was pretty sure that everything else in his closet wouldn't fit very well, but he didn't like the idea of buying new clothes, especially girl's clothes. His blushed as he thought about himself buying dresses and other female things. Everyone could see that his face was red as he entered the kitchen and sat between Cyborg and Raven.

"Well, Beast Boy, I think the smartest thing to do right now is to have Cyborg do a medical scan on you and see if there is anything that is preventing you from changing back", declared Robin as he looked at Beast Boy.

"Oh, and until we get this all figured out, I think you should pick up some clothes that match your gender. You don't look right in your old clothes", explained Robin as he tried not to laugh at Beast Boy's unusual appearance.

"Shopping!", squealed Starfire. "Oh joy! Beast Boy and I can go the mall of shopping and find him some lovely clothes in the store of female clothes. Oh Beast Boy shall make a gorgeous girl! What fun!".

As Starfire continued babbling, Beast Boy stood up and shouted "I am not a girl. Got it? I'm a guy trapped in a girl's body. And as soon as I can get this whole mess behind me the better. Girls, bah humbug. I'd wish that girls never existed rather than be one" fumed Beast Boy as Starfire's eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"Beast Boy, how can you say you wish I did not exist. That is one of the worst things to possibly say. From this day on, I shall only refer to you as a Lorathian Beetledungmonger", shouted Starfire as she ran out of the room.

"Nice going BB", quipped Raven. "You sure know how to drag everyone else down."

"Yeah, well she was the one calling me a girl and stuff", huffed Beast Boy as he tried to calm himself down.

"Guys, listen. Fighting isn't going to solve anything. Beast Boy, I want you and Cyborg to go to medical right now and see what's going on. I'll talk with Starfire. Disimissed", scolded Robin as he got up to find Starfire.

Cyborg and Beast Boy went into the medical area. As they entered the lights flickered on. It looked like a hospital room. Everything was sterile and smelled like rubbing alcohol. The walls were a pale blue and the floor was made of white tiles. Beast Boy climed onto the bed as Cyborg started the medical scans.

"Let's see now", Cyborg half said to himself. "Vitals are normal, cells look like they should be able to morph. DNA sequence looks fine. Wait a minute, here it is. Oh man, I can't believe it. This shouldn't be possible. It's got to be here", Cyborg mused as he rescanned Beast Boy's DNA for a third time.

"Dude, what is it?", inquired Beast Boy.

"Well, I don't quite know how to explain this but,"

At that moment the alarm went off and Robin's voice could be heard over the communicator.

"Guys, Slade is back. He's terrorizing downtown. Titans GO!"

* * *

Well well well. A cliffhanger. What could be wrong with Beast Boy? And will he make up with Starfire? The answers to these questions and more will be in the next chapter, so stay tuned! And review! 


	3. Slade's Offer

Here we go with chapter 3

-

Beast Boy transformed into a flying dinosaur and was carrying Cryborg with his claws. He was still pink from head to toe. As they neared the others, Beast Boy finally asked Cyborg what was wrong with his DNA.

"Cyborg, come on man give. What's wrong with me? Why can't I change back?", asked Beast Boy.

"Well man, it looks like when you changed yourself into a female, the only way your body could do that was to get rid of the male chromosomes in your DNA"

Beast Boy got worried when he heard this. He didn't understand any of the science behind how his morphing worked, but he knew that missing stuf in DNA wasn't good.

"Well, can we just put some male chromo whatevers back in me?"

"It's not that simple. You'd have to manually add the chromosome to every cell in your body all at one time. I don't know anyone with that kind of capability", explained Cyborg as they touched down.

"I do", came a voice from somewhere. It had that cold, clammy, impassive sound to it.

"Slade. Shoulda known you'd be hiding somewhere here. Now show yourself coward", yelled Cyborg as his optical sensors tried to determine where Slade's voice was eminating from.

Robin and the othe Titans heard Slade through Cyborg's comunicator and rushed to the scene.

"Well well, the gang's all here. How nice", mocked Slade as he scanned the group. When his masked gaze fell on Beast Boy, he could see that the young shapeshifter was uncomfortable with his current appearance.

"What are you talking about Slade? If Cyborg doesn't have a way to fix me, I don't see how you would", questioned Beast Boy as the team readied themselves for any of Slade's tricks.

"Now now Beast Boy, if I were you, I wouldn't be so hasty to judge. Now then, I see you have a problem with your DNA. Well, to make things simple, I think I can cure you. You need not worry yourself over the details, but since I know you won't take my word for it, here's a disc with all the technical info about what I've accomplished with DNA and unrestricted research. Now, do you want to stay the funny looking pink girl all your life, or are you ready to deal?" smirked Slade as he watched Beast Boy squirm.

Cyborg took the disc from Slade.

"I'm running this through my antivirus checks. After all, this could be a virus to infect the Titan's computer system. Hmm, looks like the only thing on here are data files about stuff Slade's worked on", quipped Cyborg as he studied the materials with the enchanced processing of his robotic body.

The disc contained documents about all the terrible things Slade did in the name of research. There were varrious subjects submitted to all manner of experimentation; from DNA resquencing to dangerous drug concotions. The results were often very disfigured people. Starfirre was horrified by what she saw and couldn't look at the images.

After a few minutes, Robin spoke up saying, "Ok Slade, what's your price?"

"Ahh Robin, you know me so well. I'm sure you think I want you to rejoin me as my apprentice, and to be honest, I still want that. But there is something I want more", explained Slade.

Slade looked over at Raven standing off to the Side. "My request is quite simple really. I want to deflower Raven", Slade said cooly.

At this, all the Titans except Starfire and Raven sweatdropped. Raven's eyes starting turning red as her blood began to boil.

"Friend Robin, what does deflower mean?", Starfire innocently asked.

At this, the sweatdrop on Robin grew twice as big. He whispered something into her ear. Then Starfire's eyes went wide.

"That cannot be! That request is impossible! What kind of glorpfla asks such a terrible thing?" fumed Starfire as her eyes starting turning green.

Just then Raven spoke up. "Guys, don't I get some say in this?"

Raven turned into the form with the tenticles and loomed over Slade.

"Slade, can you guarentee that you can fix Beast Boy?", asked Raven.

Slade backed up from Raven a little and replied "My dear Raven, I have not given any guarentee about anything. What I said is I have a way to fix him. I never said it was foolproof"

"Well, for what your're asking for, it better work. If I agree to your price. I'll have to talk it over with the team and think about it", Raven said.

"In that case, I shall take my leave of you." With that a smoke bomb went off. When the smoke cleared, Slade was gone.

"Let's get back to the tower. I need to meditate", said Raven as she got in the T-Car.

-

Oh my, is Raven really going to let Slade get his wish? And what about Beast Boy?

Please let me know what you think good or bad Thanks


	4. The Conversation

Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are great. (Me no own Teen Titans)

The rest of the Titans filed in the TCar. Raven sat in the back seat looking out the window. It had started raining. She couldn't help but wonder why her off all people in the universe, would be asked to make the sacrifice Slade was asking of her. As she thought things over, she wondered why she was willing to go to such great lengths for Beast Boy. After all, she didn't like him or anything. That would be stupid. She was Raven. She couldn't LOVE anyone, let alone the skinny green clown. As Raven explored her thoughts, Robin and Starfire were having a conversation about the birds and the bees. Starfire knew about mating rituals in general, but she didn't have a clue when it came to earth specific details, such as the "Making Out" and the "Marriage". These things confused Starfire, so she turned to her trusty encyclopedia of all things human, Robin.  
"Friend Robin," chirped Starfire as she stirred some sort of gastronomically terrible porridge, "surely Raven will not comply with Slade's terrible request will she?", queried Starfire, her normally bright eyes dim and grey like the storm outside.  
"I honestly don't know Star. It's not like Raven to make such rash decisions like this, but I don't think we should interfere. Raven can take care of herself", explained Robin as he took a sampling of Starfire's latest creation.  
Beast Boy sat in the back staring out the other window. It had started raining. Beast Boy looked at the dark clouds and thought of Nevermore, that dreadful place that is Raven's mind. It was downright creepy the one time he was there, but now he had no idea how terrible the storms were there, how violently the lighting crashed among Raven's personalities; how Bravery and all the other emotions were scurrying for cover.  
Raven had retreated to her room. She explained to everyone that she needed time alone to think. Of course, she knew that Beast Boy would come around before too long so she wasn't surprised to her a rap on her door. She walked over to the smooth steel door and undid the latch, letting the light from the hallway stream into the room.  
"I knew you'd want to talk. Come on in. Just don't touch anything. Unless you want another trip to Nevermore. Beast Boy sweatdropped a little as he sat down on a soft chair. Raven elegantly sat down next to him.  
"So"  
"Yeah, so"  
"Rae, are you really gonna go through with it? I mean being a girl isn't that big a deal. I just can't stand the idea of Slade being the one to take that away from you"  
"Beast Boy, I don't know. When I look at you, I see a great injustice. You weren't supposed to be this way. The truth is that well, II kinda liked you as a guy.", explained Raven as she blushed.  
Beast Boy sat there not knowing what to say or think. It seemed like his world was melting away. The room, the furniture, Raven herself seemed to fade away. The last thing Beast Boy saw before losing consiousness was a red swirling light emanating from Raven's mirror.

Next chapter: Nevermore revisited Sorry for the short chapter.  
Please review. Thanks.


	5. Nevermore meeting

Well, I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry. I've had a lot of stuff going on. Thanks for all the reviews and keep it up.

* * *

Beast Boy awoke to the pungent smell of sulfuric acid. As he cracked his eyes open, he could see great plumes of smoke rising from large volcanoes. He rubbed his head and stood up. Raven stood a couple feet from him, but she was different. She had the demonic look; with those four eyes and the red marks all over her body.

"Raven, what's going on?" asked Beast Boy as he backed away from the glowing red Raven.

"We are in my mind Gar. You are seeing my true form. Father wants to talk to me. He is coming this way. You should hide."

Beast Boy dove behind the nearest boulder while Raven stood; waiting patiently for the "father" she hated her entire life. She didn't have to wait long. Trigon morphed in from a large plum of sulfuric smoke. He stood a good twenty feet tall, with large muscular arms and legs. He had long, sharp teeth and massive blood red eyes. He was everything described as Satan in the bible and any other religious text that was aware of him.

"Raven, sharp shrewd Raven. I never imagined the day would come when my own daughter, my own portal into the mortal world, would surprise me. But here you are. Garfield Logan, there is no point in you hiding. I can smell your fear. It's quite nice."

At these words Beast Boy emerged from the boulder. He saw Raven's emotions coming out from various shelters and crevices.

"So, what do you want Trigon? It's not time for the portal to be opened. You know that", quipped Raven as she stood ready to battle her father.

"Indeed. Raven, since you are so unwilling to be the portal, I will make a deal with you."

"Wow, a deal with the devil. Never thought I'd get to see one in person", thought Beast Boy, although he kept his trap shut.

"Go on, I'm listening."

"If you agree to mate with Slade, he will bear you a child. The child will be evil enough for me to make into a new portal. You shall be free of me and me of you. In return, I will make sure that Slade fixes Beast Boy correctly. You have one hour to decide."

With that, the hellish world of Nevermore vanished and the two titans woke up to find themselves back in Raven's room.

"Beast Boy, get out now. I will meditate for fifteen minutes. Have the team ready for a meeting when I return."


	6. Chapter 6

Ok guys, I know it's been awhile. Just had really bad writer's block. But I'm back now and we'll see what this turns into.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Beast Boy hurriedly sped from Raven's room, Raven sat herself back down in the lotus position and tried to meditate on the current situation. Everything in her life was spinning out of control at an unbelievable rate, and she needed to get a handle on herself before she snapped. As she meditated, images of her and Beast Boy surfaced; images of him giving her pizza and trying her tea. Then even older ones; of him making jokes and prying a rare smile out of her at the fair. Of course, when she did smile a couple fountain drinks exploded nearby.

That was the problem right there. Trigon. Always robbing her of happiness; of emotion. Oh the burden she carried that no one knew about. The weight of the world truly rested with her. Her actions, emotions, or lack of both could save the world or bring about it's downfall. Atlas himself never carried that large a burden on his shoulders, and he was a god for pete's sake.

So now she had the chance to remove that weight from herself. To be free from his evil. But man oh man, the price was really high. Raven wasn't religious or anything, after all with her father being the devil himself she knew the truth behind who created the universe. She knew that since she was like two. No, the problem was that she didn't know if she could let go of Trigon and the portal.

Fighting it was a hopeless cause; sorta like the saying she overheard in a boys locker room about pissing up a rope. But it was her rope, and if she could just hold on a little longer, pull a little harder, maybe she could find a way to beat him. She had been telling herself that lie for the past fifteen years, but it didn't help. The portal existed and the time would come when it would open. There was nothing she could do to stop it, so why should she bother trying? Would it be selfish to pass the damned portal on to her offspring just so she could laugh or cry or heaven forbid love?

Raven sighed as she came out of her meditative stance. She had been given the portal when she was born. It wasn't fair, but it happened. She had held onto it for her entire childhood.

"Maybe I've held onto this whole mess long enough. It's not like I want to damn my child with this, let alone have Slade be the father, but I know my mom didn't want to have me with Trigon as the father and the portal passed into me upon my birth. Guess it's just gonna be a family tradition", thought Raven sourly as she made up her mind.

Sinking back into a lotus position one last time, Raven held up her mirror and gazed into it. Soon, she arrived back in Nevermore. Immediately she was surrounded by her emotions, Brave leading the pack.

"Raven, what do you think you're doing? Are you just gonna give up? Let Trigon win? Come on, don't give up, we can fight him!"

"Raven, go for it. By getting rid of the portal, you'll finally have a chance at love. You know you deserve it. You've done more for everyone out there than they'll ever know."

"Raven, is it gonna hurt? Will he be gentle with you?"

Raven grimaced as her whiny emotions kept jumbling closer to her, asking questions nonstop.

"Everyone stop! Just stop! I've made up my mind. I'm going to abide by father and Slade's wishes."

At these words, Trigon poofed back in and the emotions all scurried for cover.

"Well daughter, I never thought you'd have the courage. But then again you are my daughter. Very well, once the baby is born Beast Boy will once again be a boy", laughed Trigon as he faded back into the fiery depths of Raven's mind.

"Father wait", cried Raven as she ran towards the retreating figure. "You never told me he'd be a girl until the baby was born. That wasn't part of the deal"

"Deal, daughter you foolish girl. Haven't you ever heard, 'Never make a deal with the devil'"

Raven crumbled to the ground crying, knowing that things were gonna be terrible with Beast Girl. As she cried, she slowly faded from Nevermore and back into reality.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: Raven breaks the news that BB is now BG for 9 months. Hehe.


End file.
